


Blue isn't a sad colour

by Duckgirl999 (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dermatillomania, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insecurity/Comfort, M/M, Makeover, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Duckgirl999
Summary: Logan needs a self care day, so Patton has the perfect idea: a makeover!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Blue isn't a sad colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonbinary_dude_chillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/gifts).



> Here, have some logicality fluff, as a treat! I just wanted something short and sweet. :)
> 
> TW: dermatillomania, body insecurity, kissing.
> 
> Gifted to Nonbinary_dude_chillin, my awesome writer friend! Go check'em out.

  
Patton danced about the living room, humming happily.

His kiddos were safe. His kiddos were happy. They loved him. He knew all of this, and words could not express the sheer joy the words carried, and the happiness that rose up in him until he could bounce on the balls of his feet for hours, like he was going to fly if he bounced a bit too hard.

Indeed, his happiness had a definite effect on the Mindscape. The planters were blooming in blues and pinks with flowers of all kinds. His cooking was better. He was always so full of energy, so full of light and the light was…life. He didn’t know how to put it. 

So this morning when he woke up, he put on his baby blue headphones and played a happy tune. He had his usual share of household chores to do, but he didn’t particularly mind; he waltzed with his broom and tripped over his feet, giggling at his own clumsiness. He didn’t notice the other sides watching him from their various places across the Commons, entranced by the pretty picture his happiness presented.

He finished the chores and moved to sit on the couch with the rest of his fam _ily_ , carefully tucking his legs under a blanket. (The rest of them had started their chores the night before, so they had less to do, but Patton was the last to finish since he had been helping Thomas decide what to say to a friend who was having a bad day.)

“So, I suppose I’ll pose the question: what would you all like to do today?” Roman said, striking a pose to underline his words.

Patton giggled again. “I don’t know, Thomas has mostly editing to do so perhaps you and Virgil can help him out?”

“What? Me and him?” Roman cried. “Whyever would you do that?”

“Virgil would help motivate Thomas to complete the plan I set out for him. Roman, you can provide the creative spirit, whatever that means. My work is finished here, and so is Patton’s, so I believe you two are spoken for and Patton and I,” he said with emphasis upon the correct grammar, “will determine a separate task for the two of us.” Roman and Virgil sighed together, resigning themselves to the task, and sank out.

  
Patton turned back to Logan after they were gone. Logan looked suspiciously ruffled, and upon closer inspection, Patton saw bags under his eyes. Oh, no, that wouldn’t do!

“Logan…?” Patton started to ask.

Logan recognised the tone as his concerned-father-tone, and pursed his lips. “Yes?”

“When was the last time you took a day off? Including weekends?”

Logan hesitated, and Patton clenched his fists.

“ _Logan_?“

“It’s… been a while,” he said reluctantly.

Patton stared him down.

“…Four months,” Logan mumbled.

“Hey, I’m not mad at you, okay?” Patton cupped a hand under his cheek, resting the other on Logan’s left hand, which lay on his thigh. He looked down at the dark fabric of the couch. Patton raised his chin gently.

“You’re not?”

“Of course not, I’m just worried. But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook! We’re having a self-care day.”

“And what exactly would that entail?”

“Well, friendo, that all depends on what you’re comfortable with! I wouldn’t mind painting your nails, giving you a spa treatment, or even a makeover! What do you say?”

Logan blushed but held eye contact. “I don’t have an opinion, necessarily. I just would prefer not to have anything irreversible that’s extremely noticeable or flashy.”

“A makeover it is, then!” Patton cheered. Logan looked wary.

“What sort of makeover?”

“Well, I’ll probably do some skincare, and then a bit of makeup… if that’s alright with you?”

“Makeup? Does it wash off?”

“Yeah! Probably just eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. You don’t need much, because-“ he cut himself off, blushing even harder than Logan, and then rambled, “Well, that’s besides the point! It all washes off, pretty easily if you do it right! I promise, you’re in good hands. I don’t usually come out wearing makeup into the commons, but I actually did some this morning! Oh, wait a minute, why does it matter if it washes off? We can just imagine it away!”

Patton caught himself rambling and stopped. “…So, what do you think?”

Logan, the poor dear, was beet red. “I think that would be satisfactory,” he said quietly. “But I should warn you of something…”

“What is it?”

“I suffer from dermatillomania.”

“Oh,” Patton said, surprised. “Are you worried about me seeing scars or something?”

“A bit, although I do not have feelings. I have taken to applying a small amount of suitably shaded concealer onto the more visible scars, so I assume you were not aware of my condition.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Well, that is fortunate. I am glad I appeared to be a neurotypical person. However, my concern mainly pertains to the expectation that you will have to remove my current layer of makeup in order to do the rest of it.” Logan’s speech was even more formal than usual, if that was possible. Patton scooted closer to him, shifting a pillow out of the way, and smiled.

“Logie, you know you don’t have to worry about that with me! I’m sure you stress yourself out over it enough. And today is a day of good feelings. I love you no matter what you look like.”

A thousand small emotions scampered across the surface of Logan’s glazed eyes. He shook his head slightly. “That is appreciated.” He obviously wanted to say so much more. Patton didn’t press him. He knew what he meant.

“So, do you mind if I take off your current makeup? I’ll do it just as well, I promise.”

“No, I do not mind.”

So Patton summoned a towel, makeup remover wipes, and a vast array of makeup products to choose from. It was from the theatre makeup stockpile in Roman’s room, but Patton figured it would do just fine. After all, the makeup Roman used was nothing short of the best.

He took a wipe and, upon seeing Logan nod slightly, gently began to move it over his cheeks and forehead. There was some scarring, but not much; Logan was as attractive as ever.

Upon that thought, Patton startled. He hadn’t meant to think that out loud.

“Is something the matter?” Logan looked painfully shy.

“Of course not.” Patton finished wiping his nose and leaned forward to kiss his head with a giggle.

Patton rushed through the primary skincare with fervour. It was important, he knew, but he was just so excited to start on Logan’s eyes! He loved how big and dark they were, and he knew just the thing to complement them with. He finished in no time.

“Okay, on to the makeup! Right?”

Logan nodded.

He looked carefully through the many foundation bottles in the bag, occasionally swiping one over Logan’s neck. He kept up a nonsense narration for Logan in an attempt to soothe him.

“Okay, maybe this one will work? No, that’s a bit too dark, can’t have you looking anything less than your best. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to wipe off these samples later! It’s _sample-_ y a little test! Oh, maybe this one? Oh, that’s _perfect_! So if you’re shade 124 for foundation, you’re probably 118 for concealer? Perfect! You’re doing a great job.”

He laid the bottles of foundation aside, then, and put on some primer. Once he was satisfied with that, he took a beauty blender and put a thin layer of foundation on him and a bit of concealer. 

“I know people usually put on the powder products first, in case of fallout- oh! You probably don’t know what I’m talking about. It’s when the eyeshadow falls off the brush and stuff, it’s really annoying. What am I saying, you know just about everything. Anyway, we can imagine that away, too! Okay, that should be enough for the base…”

Patton carefully repacked most of the liquid makeup, but kept the brushes and the extra product left on them, just in case. He pulled out the eye makeup.

“Okay, how much are you comfortable with?”

“Whatever you decide.”

“No, really.”

“Everything but mascara.”

“Okay, friendo, we can work with that.” Patton grabbed a blue-themed palette called Blue Moon and a few brushes, and got to work.

__________

Logan took a deep breath.

It was odd, he supposed, how much he genuinely enjoyed the feel of the brushes against his skin. It wasn’t familiar, but he felt completely comfortable, his back against the wall literally but not metaphorically. If he asked Patton to stop something, Logan knew he would. It was a wonderful feeling.

It had been years since someone had seen his scars and reacted to them with anything other than anger or disgust. Patton had reacted with calm acceptance and a loving smile (even if Logan figured that the metaphorical other shoe was still yet to drop; it felt like the matter was just out of mind temporarily, with an implied promise to come back to it later). The contrast was almost too stark to process.

Now, Patton was leaning over him with his khaki-clad knees on the ground, a finger under his chin. He felt safe. Light was streaming from the windows next to him. Every once in a while, Patton would switch out the brush or dip it back into the palette. The palate itself was pretty. Even though the colours weren’t in gradient order, they were still nice to look at.

He closed his eyes again at Patton’s request. He was half-asleep and blissed out. Tingles were stretching down his spine with a warm fluidity. It was probably an ASMR trigger, he thought vaguely, brushing and things like that. The wider brush tickled his eyelids and he let a small smile drift onto his face.

__________

Some time later, Patton finished the eyeshadow and held up the eyeliner with a questioning expression. Logan took a moment to open his eyes. He nodded briefly, then let his eyes flutter back closed. _Is he smiling?_ Patton smiled too, only since Logan couldn’t see him blushing.

The eyeliner rode on smoothly and Patton winged it out on either side- he just couldn’t help himself. Per Logan’s request, he didn’t do any mascara, but Logan let him extend his eyelashes just a bit with object impermanence. It completed the look, after all.

“Okay, looking amazing. One last thing?”

“What is it?”

“Lip gloss. Only if you want to, of course!”

“That sounds good.”

“Mm-kay…” Patton hovered his hand over the selection for a moment before choosing a peach-flavoured clear one. “Just clear for today, I think. What about you?”

Logan looked a bit relieved. “Even better.”

“Great. Hold still…” He dabbed a bit on his lips.

Logan had his lips slightly parted, eyes still closed, and his shoulders were loose. He leaned into Patton’s hand and Patton felt that same joy from earlier this morning rise up in his chest and throat, turning into a burst of energy that fuelled his heart and spirit and oh _God_ he loved Logan.

He stopped, and Logan felt his hesitation, eyes opening again. He took in Patton’s dilated pupils and suddenly frozen stature. Logan’s eyes widened minutely. 

Patton’s heart was in his throat. He knew Logan knew, and he knew Logan knew he knew he knew. (He didn’t have time to dwell on the horrible sentence structures he was coming up with inside his head.) They both leaned forward at the same time. Logan stopped him a breath away.

“Is this okay?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Their lips closed, and Logan drew a hand up to his cheek. Patton was in awe. They kissed with utter gentleness, like roses and parchment and the peachy delicate smell of the gloss. Logan was so beautiful, and Patton was utterly lost in him. (Logan was thinking the same, but Patton didn’t know it.) Logan was still shy, still just a bit hesitant, like he was afraid Patton would feel the roughness of his skin and draw away. But Patton kissed him with a firmness like he was trying to convince Logan just how exquisite he was; he kissed like that because Patton was like that, and that’s exactly what Patton was trying to tell Logan. Patton wanted Logan to see himself from Patton’s point of view.

They separated for a moment, breathless. But Patton drew him back in like the tides and they spent a few more long moments with each other. Words failed them, even in thoughts. They felt colour and sounds: a blue wave and soft violin. The longing they had both felt for so long was crashing over them and turning into desperation.

They stayed close for an indeterminate amount of time, although their breathless kiss turned into an embrace. Logan quietly savoured the feeling of trust and the warm fingers on his waist. 

“You still haven’t seen your makeup yet,” Patton murmured against his ear. “Would you like to?”

Logan smiled in answer and let Patton pull him up. They dashed into the bathroom, ignoring the looks of the newly returned Virgil and Roman. Logan gasped.

His makeup was soft and glowy, a subtle blue smoky eye with wings that looked precise and sharp. His newly long eyelashes lent something dark and mysterious to the look. His gloss was a touch smeared but it made his lips look full and graceful. Best of all, his scars were nowhere to be found, and the confidence he seemed exhibit just from that was worth every moment he spent on doing the makeup- no, all the moments of Patton’s life.

Logan laughed in awe and picked Patton up, spinning him with exhilaration. “It looks so beautiful.”

Patton giggled and moved closer. “Well, I’m glad you like it! I had a blast doing it.”

“Well…”

Patton pursed his lips with a mischievous smile. “Well?”

“Should we do it again sometime?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I think I know the answer to both of those questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there was an epilogue, it would just be Virgil yelling, "GET A ROOM, YOU- oh hey Logan your makeup looks great" and then them just nerding out over makeup. :)
> 
> Yell at me, say hi, leave kudos if you want, idk. Whatever you want to do.
> 
> Oh, and here's the look: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/lysuotQVwOA/maxresdefault.jpg


End file.
